


Accident

by Brieoftarth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieoftarth/pseuds/Brieoftarth
Summary: requested on twitter - JB, Hyle C*nt and periods.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 15
Kudos: 101





	Accident

College life was hard, even for a rich kid. Jaime had two essays due by the end of the month, he had several meetings with idiots from one of his classes, and to make matters worse, the wench (his roommate of a year and a half) had gone and gotten herself a  _ boyfriend. _ And not even a good boyfriend. Hyle Cunt was.... Well, he was a cunt. And Jaime made that very clear to Brienne, but gods, would the stupid, thick headed wench listen? Noooo, she would not. 

So, there was no point in even trying to tell her how much he loved her. How he would treat her better. She’d have to figure that out on her own. 

She had stayed at Hyle’s the night before, had left Jaime dinner in the oven and had gone out the door with a peck to his cheek and he had sulked the whole night. 

“Wench!” He exclaimed as the door to their apartment closed, and he frowned as his best friend dumped her bag by the sofa and immediately ran to the bathroom. He was going to get up and check on her, but he heard the shower turn swiftly on and he relaxed back onto the sofa. At least she wouldn’t sit next to him smelling like that prick. 

Half an hour later and Brienne showed her face again, and Jaime noted that her eyes were pink, as were her cheeks. “Got shampoo in your eyes again, Wench? You ought to be more careful. And can you please buy a shampoo and conditioner that’s not a 2in1? Your hair will thank me for it.” 

Brienne just grunted as she poured herself a glass of water, and Jaime knew that something was wrong. She didn’t even  _ bite  _ at his jape. 

Jaime pushed himself off of the sofa and walked over to her, leaning on the counter beside the sink. “Hey, what’s up?” He gently asked, reaching for her hand. “Did.. Did Hyle do something? Do I need to kill him?  _ Brienne? _ ” 

Her cheeks were turning pinker and pinker, and her lower lip trembled as she shook her head. “No, no. It’s - Gods, it was my fault. I didn’t realise - I didn’t notice the date. I- Um.” She sniffled, staring down at her glass of water. How do you even explain this? But she had to tell him, before he went right over to Hyle’s apartment and beat the shit out of him. “I didn’t realise it was  _ that  _ time of the month, and Hyle woke up and there- there was blood on the sheets and he freaked out and I apologised but he was disgusted and I tried to change the sheets but he told me to leave and he couldn’t even look at me. I- I should’ve known that it was going to happen but I just- I lost track because of exams and-” 

Jaime was  _ seething.  _ How dare Hyle kick her out of his apartment for something she couldn’t even control? “Brienne, Brienne. Stop right there. Gods, who  _ cares  _ about a little bit of blood? That’s not your fault. You don’t control when it happens or where it happens. You were  _ asleep  _ for God’s sake. If he isn’t mature enough to deal with periods, then fuck him. Not literally. Don’t fuck him again. Just - Get him out of your life. You,” he cupped her cheek, pushing the tears that had now fallen away from her cheeks. “Deserve better. Now, I want you to go to the sofa, put something on Netflix, and relax. I’ll be through in a second, okay?” 

Brienne nodded, sniffling quietly as she took her glass of water into the living room, and picked up the remote. Jaime typed an abusive rant to Hyle, sent it without even a second thought, and then scoured the cupboards. He had noticed that Brienne preferred savoury foods or fruit, she’d rather watch a movie with nice cheese with crackers and grapes, but during  _ that  _ time of the month her sweet tooth came out. He gathered all the chocolate he could find, and carried it into the living room to dump it on the coffee table. Before she could even make a comment, he had disappeared back into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with two cups of tea in their favourite (and matching) mugs. “Up.” When Brienne gave him a confused glance, he rolled his eyes. “Stand up, Brienne.” 

She got to her feet, and Jaime wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, and pulled the coffee table closer so it was then within arms reach. Before she could sit down again, he tugged one corner of the blanket around his shoulders. “Okay, sit.” He glanced up at the TV, and crinkled his nose when he realised she had put on some reality TV nonsense that she loved, and he enjoyed it too, but he’d be damned if he admitted it. “The things I have to watch with you, Wench.” He murmured, and looked over at her. 

Brienne was still very much confused, her blue eyes giving it all away as she glanced at the tea, the chocolate, and back at Jaime. “What’s all this for?” 

“You.” He shrugged, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to his chest after he had picked up a bar of chocolate for them. “We’re having a lazy day. Just you, me and netflix. No phones, no Hyle Cunt, just me and you.” 

She broke off a piece of chocolate and nodded, before she rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer. “I love you.” 


End file.
